Como las estaciones
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Ellos eran como las estaciones: cada uno con sus cosas buenas y malas, pero unidos entre ellos. Inseparables, diferentes pero juntos. Siempre juntos.
1. Verano

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **COMO LAS ESTACIONES**

* * *

 _ **Blaise era como el verano.**_

Blaise era como el verano: calor, sonrisas y brillo. Era como el rayo de sol que a veces uno necesitaba para sentirse mejor; la pequeña luz que podía iluminar toda una estancia después de años de oscuridad.

Dentro de sus amigos, él era el humorista que le sacaba el lado bueno a todo. Dentro de su familia, era la oveja negra incapaz de seguir al rebaño. Blaise era sonrisas y destellos, pero hasta el más radiante se rompe a veces; porque hasta las nubes ocultan al sol en verano.

Y cuando las marcas de la guerra fueron demasiado profundas, cuando las bromas y el humor ya no podían protegerlo y a quienes quería, fue cuando él dejó de ser como el verano (pero siguió siendo el sol). Porque todo tiene un punto y final, y a veces uno necesita un poco de oscuridad en su interior para volver a brillar tan fuerte como el sol.

* * *

¿Me merezco un review?

 _~Ali._


	2. Primavera

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **COMO LAS ESTACIONES**

* * *

 _ **Draco era como la primavera.**_

Narcissa siempre dijo que Draco era como la primavera: había llegado a su vida cuando todavía sufría por las marcas que el invierno había dejado en ella. Su sonrisa era capaz de hacer latir su corazón como llevaba años sin hacer, su risa causaba una explosión de colores en su interior y sus abrazos cálidos la hacían florecer tras años seca.

Draco era como la primavera para Narcissa. Lleno de vida y de colores, iluminando su alma que durante muchos años se había mantenido en las sombras. Porque él era lo mejor que le había pasado y Narcissa era lo mejor que Draco tenía.

Pero fue en aquella estación de la alegría cuando dejó de ser primavera, porque la única flor que siempre cuidó se había marchitado para siempre. Y Draco fue oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, hasta que ellos le recordaron que todavía había colores en su interior y no estaba solo. Jamás lo estaría.

* * *

¿Me merezco un review?

 _~Ali._


	3. Invierno

**Pansy era como el invierno.**

Pansy era como el invierno: fría, impredecible y peligrosa. Capaz de desatar tormentas y congelar con una sola mirada. También era hermosa y etérea como los copos de nieve o los paisajes que la estación dejaba. Pansy amaba el invierno.

Y fue en invierno cuando descubrió lo que la palabra «guerra» significaba de verdad. Caminaba por un atajo que había en los invernaderos para llegar al castillo cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la figura tirada delante de ella: una joven de cuarto año que había sido atacada por bestias del bosque. (O eso dijeron los Carrow).

La imagen fue horrible y, a veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, Pansy todavía podía escuchar su propio grito cuando la encontró, todavía podía sentir ese frío que la envolvió cuando el invierno se convirtió en la peor estación de todas.

Pero cuando abría los ojos ellos estaban ahí y la nieve blanca ya no era tan roja.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

~Ali.


	4. Otoño

**Theo era como el otoño.**

Theo era como el otoño: esa estación de colores marrones, frío sutil y paisajes cálidos. Era como una paleta de diferentes emociones, cambiante al igual que las hojas iban perdiendo su verde hasta formar parte de la hojarasca. Aunque él nunca fue bueno formando parte de algo, no al menos hasta que aparecieron ellos y entendió que no era el único diferente.

Durante la guerra se convirtió en un árbol sin hojas, de esos que ya han perdido la coraza verde y dejan al descubierto la corteza oscura. Esos que tienen que observar como el viento se lleva las hojas que formaron parte de él. Theo siempre pensó que la guerra era como un tornado capaz de arrasar todo en cuestión de segundos. Porque sus amigos se habían roto y él estaba a punto de romperse.

Pero el tornado llegó y seguían ahí, con las alegrías apagadas y los sueños rotos. Pero juntos.

Siempre juntos.

* * *

Este es el último :)

 _¿Me dejas un review?_

Besos, Ali~


End file.
